Aquila
"In the north of Morcia, we can find Aquila. Though it can have some nasty cold winters, it is surprisingly warm considering how northern it is and it makes a good contrast with the Land of the Nordeners, which isn't very far away, but's really cold. It includes the Great Plain, which is the land's biggest part. Aquila usually spreads from the land over the Lost Plains to the Bewitched Forest. Its capital is Glasted, a beautiful city with the Glass Citadel in its centre." - Militiregnum Map, by Sir Shadow Geography The land of Aquila's topography is simple - it is predominantly one large plain, aptly known as The Great Plain, with one eastern forest, the Anguis Forest, and two rivers. The Athelas Mounts (also known as the Fire Mountains due to the use of bonfire beacons for communication) to the south and an unnamed range to the east separate the land from Morcia, and the Bewitched Forest forms the border with Ankoria. To the north is the Icy Sea, beyond which is the land traversed by the Nordeners. Points of Interest These include locations in and out of but relating to Aquila. *The Great Plain *City of Glasted *The Glass Citadel *The Icy Sea *The Bewitched Forest *Athelas Mounts *Athelas River *Anguis Forest *Anguis River *East-Aquila Mountains *The Aquilone Watchtower History Aquila is one of Militiregnum's Four Great Kingdoms, founded very many years ago. The Rulers For the longest time it was ruled with a typical monarchy system, with kingship always passing to the first son, even in the case of firstborn daughters. Royal daughters always, however, held important positions in governance. Members of the royal family do not retain power after the passing or replacement of contemporary kings - they must make way to be replaced by the new generation. Conflict Aquila has a long history of fighting with its southern neighbor Morcia. Attempts to pass The Icy Sea proved fruitless, leaving only one other direction to go: south. But Morcian masterminds and the creation of the Watchtowers kept the Aquilones at bay, and they never made it past the Athelas Mountains. Five hundred years before the Syntax War, there was a fifty year time period in which Morcia did conquer up to the Athelas River and built two villages and a Watchtower, and it was a thorn in the Aquilones' side that did not go unnoticed. After several years of small operations, the Aquilones did send a large army to recapture the land and take the villages and Watchtower as their own. It was a climactic battle, hundreds of men on the ground against the Morcians in the Watchtower, and while the Morcians were defeated, it reminds everyone how strong the Watchtowers are, and since then the Aquilones have been especially adamant to attack Morcia except once every semicentennial. During the reign of Morcia's King Matthias, Aquila was believed defeated for good when Morcia scored a tactical victory over an Aquilone invasion force. Aquila had to sign a peace treaty and pay annual tributes to the victor. It was a sorry time for Aquila and the worst blow to its ego yet, and many in the kingdom were tired of the conflict and lobbied for a change in policy. Everyone was distrusful of the Royal Family. This would add the tinder needed to ignite the Aquilone Civil War. During the Syntax War, the leader of Aquila's Warmonger Party, Councilman Accipitris, was visited by thedude and convinced to attack the weakened Morcia. Accipitris agreed and the commander of the army, Baron Perfidus, who was loyal to Accipitris, led an army of two thousand strong men, horsemen, and chariots to attack Morcia, in violation of the peace treaty. A Morcian army lead by General Dux, sent by King Matthias to stop the Aquilones, was totally defeated. Only Nuncius the Messenger was allowed to survive, and he became known as the "Horseman" who could run faster than horses. A month after the Aquilone kingdom had learned of what had transpired, the Peace Party had gathered enough of its supporters and declared war on the Warmonger Party. The Aquilone Civil War began with the ousting of the Royal Family, since nobody liked them, and the economy was ruined. The leader of the Peace Party, Johan Motsaga, was smashed in the war, but his son, Jork Motsaga, would survive and become the King of the Aquilones, because Aquila's Army betrayed Baron Perfidus and went to Jork's side! Five years after the Battle at the Skyfalls, King Jork led an army to attack the Capital of Morcia but he was defeated by Vladek. As punishment, thedude ordered the destruction of Aquila. Much of the Great Plain was set ablaze, the Anguis Forest was burned, and the Glass Citadel was shattered - but the people survived and would continue to live in fear of their new ruler, thedude... Aquila has also, throughout the centures, often been invaded by Easterling Armies. While Morcian Kings were usually on good terms with the Eastern Empires, this did not apply for the Aquilone ones. Thus, the two Empires often tried to extend their area of influence by attacking Aquila. The Aquilone army was usually able to deflect them, but possible invasions were a constant concern. Eventually, this conflict caused great hatred between the Eastern Empires and Aquila. Important Figures *King Rardrak, a past king of Aquila *Baron Perfidus *Councilman Accipitris *Councilman Motsaga *King Jork, the last king of Aquila >>Next Suggested Story>> ''When We Were Six'' Category:Locations